


Top Gear

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean guest star on Top Gear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Gear

**Jeremy** : Welcome! Today on our show we have two very special guests who ... most of you have probably never heard of.  
   
 **Dean** : Aww ...  
   
 **Jeremy** : Really, folks ... we are really, really pleased today to have with us Dean and Sam Winchester, all the way from across the pond.  
   
 **Dean** : Thank you, Jeremy. It's good to be here, Sam and I don't get out of the country much.  
   
 **Sam** : *nods*  
   
 **Jeremy** : You two hunt _demons_ for a living, is that right?  
   
 **Dean** : *looks cocky* That's right.  
   
 **Sam** : *looks earnest* Well, we're Hunters. We hunt supernatural things, things that hurt people. Mostly it's ghosts, vampires, werewolves ... things like that.  
   
 **Dean** : *glares at Sam* _And_ demons.  
   
 **Jeremy** : That sounds like a bit of a dangerous profession.  
   
 **Dean** : It is, Jeremy. It is. But it's worth it. *pause for effect* Saving people is _always_ worth it.  
   
 **Sam** : *eyeroll*  
   
 **Jeremy** : Well I don't know if I would ever choose a job like that, but I'd imagine that you would need a pretty spectacular car to pull you out of tight situations now and again, am I right?  
   
 **Dean** : *grins maniacally* That you would.  
   
 **Jeremy** : So, 'Winchester', correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that an American brand of rifle?  
   
 **Dean** : Damn straight it is. No relation though - well, that we know of.  
   
 **Jeremy** : So your taste in cars is as American as your last name, then.  
   
 **Dean** : *smiles cocky smile* That's right.   
   
 **Jeremy** : Ladies and gents, for those of you who aren't aware of this, Dean drives a 1967 Chevrolet _Impala_.  
   
 **Croud** *groans*  
   
 **Jeremy** : So what you're telling me is that you trust your life, and your brother's life, to an American-made _muscle_ car every single day? Tell me Dean, do you have a death wish?  
   
 **Dean** : Woah, hey now, that's my baby you're talking about there.  
   
 **Sam** : *o_o*  
   
 **Jeremy** : *sarcastic* Really? So, demon-hunting doesn't lend well to time with the ladies I take it?  
   
 **Dean** : *snort* Hey, low blow, man! *laugh* Look, all I'm saying is, my baby's the best. I wouldn't trade her for anything.  
   
 **Jeremy** : I wouldn't trade it either, you'd probably only get a vespa in return!  
   
 **Sam** : *O-o*  
   
 **Dean** : *controlled smile* Well, let's never find that out.  
   
 **Jeremy** : Come on, be reasonable. American classic muscle cars _look_ tough, but beyond that they're completely useless in real life! Even the new ones are rubbish! Look at the new Charger, for God's sake. The only thing you could use it for is picking up your groceries at market. The trunk is rediculously huge, there isn't enough leg room, and it guzzles gas like an elephant!  
   
 **Sam** : *O_O*  
   
 **Dean** : Well, I guess Sammy here would agree with you on leg room, but he's a gigantic freak, so his opinion doesn't count. As for the trunk ... well, let's just say we use the space in our line of work.  
   
 **Jeremy** : *laughs* Well, I suppose you could fit a body in there, but ... *trails off*  
   
 **SamnDean** : *stare*  
   
 **Jeremy** : *clears throat* So, um, what with the going rates and all, how much do you think you spend on petrolium?  
   
 **Dean** :*falters a bit* Uh, well, it's not about that ...  
   
 **Jeremy** : I mean, it's pretty much a bit of a clunker, isn't it?  
   
 **Dean** : She makes up for it in other ways.  
   
 **Jeremy** : You took that hunk of metal around our track, yes?  
   
 **Dean** : *proud* _Yes_ I did.  
   
 **Jeremy** : Well, alright then, after break we'll find out just how you lot did out there.  
   
 **Sam** : *groan*  
   



End file.
